1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic electroluminescent elements, and more particularly, to organic electroluminescent elements comprising functional organic compound layers including triazine derivative compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent element has a layered structure in which a hole injection layer (HIL) and an electron injection layer (EIL) are formed on a substrate, and an emitting layer (EML) and a carrier transport layer, i.e. an electron transport layer (ETL) or a hole transport layer (HTL) are formed between the HIL and the EIL. Generally, the HIL, the HTL, the ETL and the EIL in the layered structure are organic thin layers.
Compounds having C—H bonds, such as C6H6 (benzene ring), have been generally used as organic materials for the functional organic thin layer. However, since C—H bonds have a low bond energy, they are easily broken and the material containing them is deteriorated when irradiated with ultra violet rays or a high voltage is applied thereto, thereby causing a reduction in the lifespan of the organic electroluminescent element.
Recently, attempts have been made to extend lifespan of an organic electroluminescent element by forming an organic electroluminescent element using a functional organic thin layer composed of a perfluorophenylene derivative compound which has fluoro substituents with a C—F bond instead of the C—H bond (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-247498 and 2002-359086). However, despite these efforts, due to a difficulty in substituting fluorine, organic electroluminescent materials and elements using the perfluorophenylene derivative compound are not easily developed.